


Like a Sister

by Missy



Category: Moonstruck (1987)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Feelings, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loretta and Ronny warily edge towards marriage while worrying about Johnny's state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ashfae for FandomStocking '15!

“So how long do you think it’s gonna take for Johnny to lose it?” Loretta was folding sweaters on her bed, sitting comfortably at the foot while she watched Ronny drag a chair from one end of the room to the other.

“A day, maybe two. Johnny’s got the passion,” he said. “Any man with passion will feel bitter looking at their fiancée getting married.

“Such an optimist,” Loretta said flatly. As if SHE was one. The clothing was handed to Ronny, who began filling their drawers with shirts, pants and skirts. 

“I know that man. He is the blood of my blood. And he will probably lose his mind for a couple of hours and then get over it. For him, falling in love is like having the flu.”

“If he starts puking,” Loretta observed, “I’m blaming the genes.”

**** 

The engagement party was something less than an ordeal. At least her mother hadn’t worn black, though she sensed Ronny and Johnny’s mother would’ve worn widow’s weeds if she’d been able to attend. Her pop brought out his best wine and he made sure everyone ate themselves nearly sick. 

And Johnny started crying while getting through his toast.

“I’m so happy,” he admitted, rubbing his eyes, trying to drink enough wine to steady himself. “Please, tell me life will never get better than this!”

“He’s finally lost his mind,” Loretta whispered into Ronny’s ear.

“No, Lorretta. He’s happy. He’s happy because he gets to go back to Mama and Italy full time.” Ronny smiled. “Johnny. I know there’s never been good between us…”

“I tried, Ronny! But you know mama’s got her favorites, and her favorites tend to be me-shaped.”

“Yeah,” Ronny sighed, and Loretta definitely knew that that he was secretly glad of it, for that distance between himself and his mother finally allowed for him to get his own life separate from the rest of the family. “But I welcome you into the bosom of the family I will build with Loretta. With our many…”

“One,” Loretta threw in.

“One child and our dogs and our bread.” Ronny nodded once, firmly. “You’re welcome to my bread, Johnny, if you’re hungry.”

That didn’t do anything to stem his tears. “God,” Cosmo complained, “it’s like a funeral.” 

“These are happy tears!” announced Johnny loudly, squeezing Ronny hard enough to make him grunt a complaint. “This is a good family! I bless you, Loretta! May you always be happy!”

“Oh boy,” said Rose.

**** 

The wedding was beautiful, and thankfully not hasty. Loretta made Ronny walk to the ceremony and they were careful to take only back roads to the church, but all in all the day had proceeded without incident. Relief filled her as she glanced at her wedding band. Ronny had wanted to take her to Italy to get married but she’d turned him down cold; his mother didn’t want to see her, anyway. She was present at the ceremony through an open phone line and several loud, comical sobs.

Johnny danced with her at the reception. “I’m so happy for you,” he repeated. “Even though you’re not my bride, I’ll take care of you like you were my sister.” His eyes went red. His lip started to quiver.

“Stop,” Loretta begged him, “I just fixed my hair, and if you get it wet I’m gonna punch you in the jaw.”

But Johnny burst into tears, sobbing into her shoulder. “PROMISE ME I’LL GET TO KNOW MY NIECES AND NEPHEWS!”

“ONE niece or nephew!” Loretta growled. Then, as if by miracle, Ronny appeared beside them and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Johnny. Please excuse me, I must borrow my beautiful bride. Ma’s on the phone if you’d like to speak to her.”

“MAMA!” cried Johnny, running to the catering hall’s only pay phone.

“You owe me tickets to Aida,” she whispered into Ronny’s ear.

“Whatever you wish,” Ronny said, and together they fell into the dance.


End file.
